parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimikoladdin
Kimikoladdin is Twilight'sSpaceStar17's movie-spoof of "Aladdin". Cast: *Kimiko (Xiaolin Showdown/Xiaolin Chronicles) as Aladdin *Raimundo (Xiaolin Showdown/Xiaolin Chronicles) as Princess Jasmine *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) as The Genie * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) and Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Guest Stars with Kimiko *Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown/Xiaolin Chronicles) as Jafar *Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls) as Iago *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Abu *The Iron Giant (The Iron Giant) as The Magic Carpet *Master Fung (Xiaolin Showdown/Xiaolin Chronicles) as The Sultan *Taz (Looney Tunes) as Rajah * Voodoo Masks (The Princess and The Frog) as The Cave of Wonders *Arbiter (Halo Series) as Razoul *The Covenant Soldiers (Halo Series) as Razoul's Guards *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as The Peddler *Alameda Slim (Home on The Range) as Gazeem the Thief * Frankie Stein and her Ghoulfriends (Monster High) as The Balcony Harem Girls * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) as The Hungry Children *Nefera De Nile (Monster High) as Prince Achmed * Mushu (Mulan) as Omar, the Melon Seller * Hades (Hercules) as Farouk, the Apple Seller *Dr. Facilier (The Princess and The Frog) as Old Jafar *Human Twilight Sparkle (Me) and Spike the Dog (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) as Me and Spike as Human and Dog *Shep (George of The Jungle 2007) as Elephant Abu * Dark Dragon (American Dragon: Jake Long) as Snake Jafar * Aku (Samurai Jack) as Genie Jafar Other Casts: *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Woman at the Window *Rapunzel (Tangled) and Belle (Beauty and The Beast) as The Ladies Laughing at Aladdin *Toralei Stripe (Monster High) as The Balcony Harem Girls's Mother *Stromboli (Pinocchio) and Tzipporah (The Prince of Egypt) as Necklace Man and Woman *??? as Fat Ugly Lady *??? as The Two Men Watching Prince Achmed *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) as Pot Seller *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Nut Seller *Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Necklace Seller *??? as Fish Seller *The Blues (Angry Birds Toons) as Boy wanting an apple * Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) as Rabbit Genie * Godzilla (Monster Island Buddies) as Dragon Genie * ??? as Genie's Dancing Girls * ??? as Sheep Genie * ??? as Old Man Genie * ??? as Little Boy Genie * ??? as Fat Man Genie * ??? (Fantasia 2000) as Camel Abu * ??? (Fantasia 2000) as Horse Abu * ??? (Fantasia 2000) as Duck Abu * ??? (Fantasia 2000) as Ostrich Abu * ??? (Fantasia 2000) as Turtle Abu * Lightning Mcqueen (Cars) as Car Abu * Diego (Ice Age) as Leopard Genie * Jeb (Home on The Range) as Goat Genie * Human Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) as Harem Genie * Megamind (Megamind) as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield * Gru (Despicable Me) as Super-Spy Genie * Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) as Teacher Genie * Dojo (Xiaolin Showdown/Xiaolin Chronicles) as Table Lamp Genie * Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) as Bee Genie *Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Gigantic Genie *??? as Rajah as Cub *??? as Toy Abu *Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) as One of Flamingos *Various "Ever After High" Characters as Cheerleader Genies